Estopim da Paixão
by Lexas
Summary: A história dentro da história, além da história. Aquilo que poucos conseguem enxergar em um primeiro olhar.


Título do fanfic: Estopim da Paixão

Série: Fushigi Yuugi

Presente de Natal para a Miaka Yuki do Fórum Mips.

Nota do autor: Contém Spoilers da série (muitos) se você ainda não viu, está avisado).

Passa-se no momento em que Tamahome está sendo controlado por Nakago e este ordena que ele mate Miaka. Paralelamente a isso, Miaka quase morreu afogada e foi salva por Hotohori, o qual se comprometeu a protegê-la e cuidar dela. Ao se dar conta de que Tamahome estava literalmente no seu pátio, ele sai para enfrentá-lo, trancando a porta do seu quarto enquanto Miaka dorme, recobrando-se de um resfriado, cansaço e choro que durou a noite toda. Na estória original, Miaka acorda, descobre que a porta está trancada e depois de muito esforço, consegue abri-la. Vejamos como muitas coisas podem acontecer de um outro ponto de vista e se algo simplesmente não acontecer.

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Um Livro nunca é o mesmo quando você o lê pela segunda vez"

Ditado popular.

E é por coisas assim que nos chamam de macacos, "brutamonsters", homens-das-cavernas, seres que só querem lutar, se digladiarem em meio a um mar de sangue para provar sua masculinidade cobrada por uma sociedade que os cobra e ao mesmo tempo os rotula. É o duro fardo de ser homem, de ser o macho da casa, a força da família, o responsável pelo trabalho pesado, a parte dura que cabe a ele - e apenas ele - fazer.

Tolos os que pensam que o homem é apenas isso, um ser em eterna competição consigo mesmo que só procura ser o melhor, superar o mais fraco e provar para todos sua grandiosidade na batalha, o grande mau do mundo. Tolos os que pensam que a luta nada mais é do que a satisfação de um desejo reprimido masculino de extravasar em determinado momento tudo o que sua incapacidade o impede de fazer. Tolos os que não entendem a beleza da luta, do combate, da poesia do momento, do sentimento puro.

A história dentro da história, além da história. Aquilo que poucos conseguem enxergar em um primeiro olhar. A resposta é óbvia demais, já que quanto mais lemos, estamos fadados a um novo ponto de vista, nunca o mesmo do autor - tal precisão é impossível e inalcançável - mas sempre um novo com tantas variantes quanto for possível para a nossa mente conceber.

Mas... quem disse que tudo precisa seguir um padrão? Afinal, se um livro é uma obra, uma arte na qual nos dedicamos, colocamos nossos... nossos...

O que colocamos em uma estória? A resposta é tão variada - de acordo com o número de mentes pensantes que se dignaram a ponderar sobre o assunto - que fica difícil chegar a um consenso. Mas se houvesse uma palavra na qual ninguém acabaria discordando, seria uma só: criação. Colocamos o que criamos, o que planejamos. De um jeito ou de outro, criamos algo - ou alguma coisa, lembrando do gênero - em uma estória que escrevemos. Criamos algo, em algum momento. Mais do que isso, nós nos empolgamos. Rimos, choramos com as possibilidades que hão de ocorrer na "vida" de cada um, em como agiriam, o que fariam... não seriamos nós os deuses dessas criaturas que inventamos em nosso mundo mágico? Não teriam eles ganho de nós o que chamamos de "vida"?

E se está vivo, por que tem que seguir um padrão? Se a vida mesmo em seu padrão é inconstante devido aos seres que a possuem, por que nossas próprias criações o deveriam, sendo elas reais ou imaginárias, mesmo que fossem meros personagens de um livro?

Por que acreditar que aqueles dois que, em meio à chuva, que estavam um diante do outro a brandir lâminas estivessem meramente seguindo um roteiro pré-definido, como se não fossem donos de seus verdadeiros destinos, capazes de gritar com todas as forças que querem fazer o que desejam e nem seu criador tem poder para impedir tal coisa?

E mesmo nesse "padrão inconstante", como imaginar que ainda assim eles compartilham algo mais do que um mero desejo de lutar e se matarem com todas as forças, para o desespero dos expectadores, que compartilham algo tão intimo e pessoal naquele momento que só poderia ser experimentado na luta, durante ela e somente nela?

Mais do que ser homem, há coisas que só podem ser feitas a dois. Ou três. Ou quatro, mas que só podem ser entendidas/compreendidas quando há um só objetivo, ideal e pensamento, apenas uma coisa em mente, mesmo que os envolvidos não tenham ciência daquilo.

Longe de ser apenas uma luta de machos pela fêmea, Tamahome e Hotohori se digladiavam por um objetivo que ia além daquilo, o qual era o peso de sua responsabilidade pelo resultado direto da luta.

Há poucas horas atrás, o imperador havia tomado para si o dever de proteger uma pessoa muito importante para ele.

Não apenas o dever, mas também a obrigação e o prazer pessoal de carregar nas costas aquela que serviria de alicerce para tantos outros.

E era por isso que, inconscientemente, o Seishi de Suzaku que dominava o leque de fogo disse que o imperador iria vencer, em um tom de surpresa. Não era o que via, era o que sentia. O imperador iria vencer, melhor dizendo, estava destinado a vencer desde o momento em que soube que Tamahome viera matar sua protegida.

Não, sua amada.

Havia uma lágrima furtiva - e imperceptível - entre os olhos de Hotohori, uma lágrima de indignação pois, diferente dele, Tamahome era um homem livre para escolher a quem ama,enquanto ele deveria ter seu coração completamente comprometido com sua nação.

Aventurou-se ao lado da sacerdotisa em busca dos Seishis, gozando de uma liberdade de aventuras mas... era falso. Estava destinado ao trono desde o nascimento e como tal, não tinha o direito de pensar em si e para si, mas por todos o que o cercavam, carregando o peso disso, o conhecimento da total extensão dos atos que alguém como ele tinha desde a mais tenra idade.

Não podia amar. Não era seu esse direito. Seus relacionamentos eram mera distração para o povo, seu casamento seria apenas um acordo político. Sua vida era limitada aos portões de seu palácio - não podia se arriscar a visitar as partes mais desoladas nem de sua capital, a ponto de Chichiri ter se passado por ele - o que sabia do mundo exterior, com exceção de poucas passeatas para saudar os súditos – devidamente cercado dos seus melhores soldados - era por parte de seus conselheiros.

Amar a sacerdotisa seria considerado uma de suas luxúrias e nada mais. Poderia amá-la como nenhum outro homem jamais a amou, mas jamais poderia amá-la como ela merecia. Como então poderia matar o homem que seria capaz de dar a ela o que realmente merecia?

Não havia ordem ali, e sim confusão. Queria matar a sacerdotisa mais do que tudo, acima de tudo. Mas não sentia aquilo como um desejo seu, uma vontade única e exclusivamente sua, e sim como uma ordem, algo imposto que não fora pensado nem questionado, e sim ordenado. Como um zumbido que quanto mais ele se aproximava de seu objetivo, mais o incomodava, colocando em xeque suas ordens.

Seu corpo agia de uma forma, enquanto sua vontade - dobrada e quebrantada - aos poucos se revoltava, incapaz de sobrepujar o domínio que fora lançado por ele e ao mesmo tempo também incapaz de se manter em silêncio. Diz um ditado popular que se for para dar nosso melhor, devemos usar o que temos de melhor, e uma espada não era a melhor coisa que Tamahome poderia utilizar, teria mais chances contra Hotohori com os punhos ao invés de uma arma. Era o mesmo que o imperador enfrentá-lo desarmado, já que tinha maestria com lâminas.

Então, por que o fazia? Por que insistia em utilizar algo que diminuía de maneira significativa suas chances de vitória?

O golpe do imperador é certeiro, derrubando-o. Tasuki ainda não acreditava que o mesmo Tamahome que lhe dera tanto trabalho dias atrás estava sendo derrotado pelo imperador... parecia não ter mais forças para se levantar, para se erguer e revidar... não tinha forças para mais nada!

O imperador dá um passo em sua direção, erguendo sua espada, determinado a matá-lo. Na verdade... bem, na verdade matá-lo era algo bastante óbvio, afinal, não conseguia pensar em mais nada a ser feito ali. Um Seishi poderoso como Tamahome não seria contido por meras prisões, ainda mais alguém com o ideograma do "Ogro" na cabeça, junte a isso o fato de que seja como prisioneiro, seja do lado de Nakago, ainda assim era muito perigoso, sem contar o fato de conhecer muito bem cada caminho que levava àquele local, logo...

Matá-lo ou não matá-lo estava longe de ser a questão... e sim se ele seria capaz de fazê-lo.

Por um instante ele olha na direção de seu palacete, onde ficam seus aposentos, observando a porta fechada. Miaka ainda dormia, pelo visto. Depois de chorar, quase se afogar e perder as esperanças, ela finalmente dormiu. Como gostaria que ela abrisse aquela porta, viesse correndo e o impedisse...

Mas tudo isso era um conflito interno. Líderes não podiam fraquejar, se perder, do contrário seus seguidores teriam o mesmo rumo. Exteriormente havia uma seriedade tamanha em sua face que poderia dividir uma montanha ao meio. Seriedade não, determinação. Mas era falsa, apenas para os que o cercavam. Pois ele sabia que ia tirar algo de alguém, tampouco saiba - melhor dizendo, não acreditava - se seria capaz e repor isso.

Não se referia a família de Tamahome, seu pai e irmãos. Era cruel pensar dessa forma, mas se fosse chorar por cada soldado seu que morrera e na família que deixara para trás, na vida que não poderia retomar, teria um colapso. Lamentava sim, pois eram vidas perdidas, mas sabia que certas coisas eram necessárias que fossem feitas, em resumo, "ser feito o que precisava ser feito".

A questão era totalmente pessoal. Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, não se sentia ainda pronto para tal coisa, tampouco capacitado.

Os olhos de ambos se encontram, fazendo toda a existência desaparecer por alguns instantes, momento que parecia perdurar por todo o infinito. Não havia "A" palavra, mas sim "O" entendimento. como se a emoção resumisse o que a palavra tornasse desnecessária. Por um instante, um segundo em toda a realidade, ambos entravam em plena sintonia, seus olhos transmitiam de um para o outro o que sentiam e precisavam entender.

"Não posso matá-lo."

"Claro que pode. Deve."

"Se eu matá-lo, você sabe o que vai acontecer."

"E você também sabe o que vai acontecer se não me matar."

"Eu não o odeio... não sei por que está nos atacando ou tentou matá-la antes, mas... eu não o odeio, Tamahome. Sei que isso é culpa minha, já que deixei você partir antes..."

"Pelo bem do povo. Eu sei disso, não preciso que me diga. Parti por causa do acordo de Nakago, de afastar os exércitos dele de nosso país. Você tem suas responsabilidades, eu tenho as minhas."

"E você sabe que tem uma responsabilidade maior do que a minha, a de dar sua vida pela Suzaku no Miko, mais do que qualquer um."

"Não respondo mais por mim e ninguém mais pode me ajudar. Se não der um fim nisso aqui e agora, ela morrerá, e eu não quero isso."

"Tamahome!"

"Eu devo cumprir com minha função, Imperador, dar a minha vida pela dela."

"Você entende o que está me pedindo?"

"Se você se preocupa tanto com o que vai acontecer... então tome meu lugar, assuma minha responsabilidade. Acima de tudo, seja um servo da Suzaku no Miko. Ame-a, proteja-a...não a abandone. Esteja do lado dela, apesar de tudo, além de tudo, acima de tudo. Proteja-a mesmo que isso signifique ir contra tudo e contra todos, em momento algum a abandone ou a deixe sozinha, desamparada. Seja forte, mais forte do que qualquer um e, se encontrar alguém mais forte, torne-se mais forte ainda se quiser protegê-la de qualquer pessoa que possa feri-la. Se ela é a força, a crença que irá garantir a sobrevivência desse país, então se torne o pilar que a sustentará para que a mesma não caia nem fraqueje diante de suas dificuldades. Está pronto para isso? Acha que é capaz de ir contra a grande maré se necessário pelo bem dela, mesmo que isso signifique ir contra os seus?"

Aquele era o dia em que as lágrimas conhecidas como chuva ligavam a terra ao céu, o momento em que um homem e um plebeu dividiam um motivo especial para viver e morrer, e ao mesmo tempo um desejo único de morrer e viver.

Dividindo lágrimas, tormentas, sonhos, desesperos, desejos, esperanças, dúvidas e ilusões, A lâmina do imperador não apenas perfura o peito de Tamahome ceifando-lhe a vida, como também lhe tira um peso extremamente grande das costas, puxando-o para outra pessoa.

Nuriko, Tasuki, Chchiri... mesmo todos prontos para enfrentar qualquer um pelo bem de Miaka, lutar contra um companheiro lhes era algo tão estranho que sequer conseguiam conceber. Chichiri tinha essa noção e entendia o que o imperador sentia, mas...

Era divertido brincar com a idéia, de todos disputarem Miaka, mas existia um limite entre a atração, a paixão, o efeito sedutor que ela causava nos homens e o amor verdadeiro. E só alguém que experimentou um amor verdadeiro para entender o quanto dói quando um lhe é tirado, ainda mais quando você é a causa dele.

O que ele pensava? O que teria se passado pela sua cabeça enquanto o sangue do Seishi lavava o chão do palácio, espalhando-se junto com a chuva e cobrando do espadachim o preço de suas escolha?

Suposições. Tudo seriam meramente suposições. A única coisa que não se passou pela mente deles foi à de que ele teria matado-o para ter seu caminho livre, eram incapazes de acreditar nisso vindo de alguém que chegou a se oferecer para matar a própria sacerdotisa para salvar-lhe a vida.

Um livro nunca é igual quando você o lê pela segunda vez, tampouco uma pessoa o lê da mesma forma que outra. Essa seria a surpresa de um aluno que, indicado por um professor, procuraria o livro que contava a história dos quatro deuses da terra e do ar, curioso pela sua mitologia, fascinado pelo seu enredo.

Mal estava preparado para as surpresas que lhe aguardavam, ainda mais quando não entendeu o quão diferente da estória que lhe fora contada o livro estava, de como as palavras que ouvira de seu sábio mestre parecia deturpadas.

Mas, mesmo não entendendo, não deixou de ficar fascinado pelo conto do jovem imperador que defendeu sua nação contra as forças estrangeiras que os invadiram. Tremeu a cada página virada, a cada mudança de trama, como se os personagens tivessem vida e, diferente do que acreditava, a forma como cada um deles se comportava, ganhava vida, agia e reagia não aos eventos, mas sim a sua própria leitura.

E acima de tudo, surpreendeu-se justamente quando mais do que matar o guardião pessoal da sacerdotisa, o Imperador tomou para si seu lugar, carregando nas costas todos os pesos, dores, sacrifícios e imposições que eram atribuídos àquele que jurasse mais do que servir a Suzaku, mas amar e ser amado incondicionalmente pela Suzaku no Miko.

Por que, mais do que a história dos quatro deuses da terra e do ar, mais do que o conto do jovem imperador e da sacerdotisa estrangeira, aquela era uma estória sobre escolhas, as escolhas que as pessoas faziam e suas conseqüências. Com cada deus de seu país mostrando aos seus seguidores as maravilhas que os aguardavam, mas dando a cada um a escolha dos caminhos que seguirão para atingi-las.

Mais do que tudo, mostra o peso, o valor e as conseqüências das escolhas de cada um, da decisões que eles tomam para suas vidas e as responsabilidades que puxam para si.

Parecia que a estória havia mudado... estava certo e, ao mesmo tempo, não. Por um lado, era a estória de como o deus Suzaku mostrou como conseguir poder para salvar seu povo.

Mas, por outro, era a estória de homens e mulheres que, movidos pelas suas crenças e objetivos pessoais, fizeram suas escolhas, optaram por aquele que era o melhor caminho, muitas vezes encarando duramente o resultado direto de suas ações mas, no fim de tudo, preservando sua integridade.

Mas... não havia nada ali realmente novo, apenas a mesma estória, contada por um outro ponto de vista, por outros olhos. Se a próxima pessoa que tivesse a chance de entrar em contato com o mesmo livro teria a chance de desbravá-lo com a mesma aventura, romance, diversão... com a mesma intensidade que o leitor anterior, isso já seria uma outra história...

Fim!

Miaka, desculpe a demora, aqui está seu presente. Aproveitando o espaço, gostaria de fazer algumas considerações sobre o enredo da estória. Sempre tive curiosidade sobre o que está realmente escrito no livro, lembrando que em determinado momento, eles encontram dois Seishis de Byako, já mortos – há 200 anos, se me lembro bem – os fantasmas deles protegem itens que pertenceram a Byako no Miko.

Bem, já avisei lá encima que tinha spoilers, e isso que vou contar vai ajudar a explicar o enredo do fanfic. Na estória original, um homem foi preso e condenado anos atrás – anos antes de Miaka ler o livro – por ter feito um ritual satânico com sua filha – e matado-a no processo. – alguns disseram que ele enlouqueceu, enfim... essa história é contada pelo Irmão de Miaka, pra ser mais exato, quando Miaka retorna para dentro do livro, o irmão dela e um amigo continuam lendo o livro e, durante uma conversa, ambos citam esse ocorrido. É fácil perceber que essa garota que morreu era a Byako no Miko e o pai dela, quem leu o livro.

Agora a questão... por que Miaka e Yui, quando pegaram o livro, não leram a estória dessa garota, do que aconteceu no país de Byako? Por que ao abrir, ela leu a estória contada em Konan(O país do deus Suzaku)? Como uma estória mutável, que a cada vez mostra um ponto diferente da estória, dependendo de querm lê – como Yui, que quando entrou no livro novamente, foi enviada para Kutou(país de Seiryuu) ao invés de Miaka, que caiu direto em Konan. E se tanto os personagens como a pessoa que lê influência o enredo, para onde a estória seria guiada se fosse a mãe de Miaka que lê-se?

Como dito, não passam de suposições, mas esse fanfic trabalha com essa hipótese, o de que a estória do livro nunca é a mesma, está em eterna mutação e expansão, como se cada pessoa que entra em contato com ela a altere ampliando-a mais e mas, de forma que o leitor acaba deixando um pouco de si dentro dele. Comecei a pensar nisso enquanto escrevia, e achei interessante compartilhar esse pensamento com vocês.

E para quem ficou curioso, o título do fanfic "Estopim da Paixão" é a tradução mais próxima que consegui do título da música de encerramento da série, "_Tokimeki_ _No Dakassen"._

Obrigado por terem agüentado essa toda essa enrolação, e espero que tenham tido uma boa leitura!

Abraços!

Lexas

Finalizado/Revisado em 17/02/2006


End file.
